Lo Difícil De Cambiar
by Xxyoxitha94xX
Summary: Goten aburrido de ser "un chico bueno" Decide cambiar y ser malo. Pero su problema era que tenía muy arraigado el bien en su interior cada vez que intenta hacer algo "malvado" el destino da un cómico giro inesperado dejando al improbable villano como un modelo ciudadano a seguir


Goten a diferencia de Trunks no era un sex symbol al contrario de su amigo él desprendía esa ternura única que suele poseer un niño. Milk había enmarcado una fotografía que le tomo en su primer torneo de artes marciales él recordaba que en ese momento había dicho " hay mucha gente" para variar la pose que adopto en ese instante a su madre le pareció tierna y le tomo esa foto incluso su padre Goku el poderoso súper saiyajin GOKU también creía que se veía lindo en la foto.

Estaba molesto por estar estigmatizado como el niño bueno y adorable. Quería cambiar pero el problema era que tenia muchos puntos en contra como por ejemplo no podía ignorar un grito de ayuda y principalmente no sabía como ser malo por eso tomo como ejemplo al príncipe saiyajin. Vegeta vivio como un villano y murió como héroe esa fue la impresión que tuvo el pequeño Son en la batalla contra Buu. Por eso el esposo de Bulma seria un perfecto modelo a seguir

-VOY A MATARTATE PIDEME PERDON ARRODILLATE Y RUEGA POR TU VIDA SI TE QUIERES SALVAR- decia con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer demencial. – no eso suena tonto

-¿qué haces?- pregunto Gohan al verlo sentando hablando con el cereal y la leche

-estoy recordando no cantando una canción

-no sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de música- se sentó junto al menor dejando un libro sobre la mesa

-estoy lleno de sorpresas- su sonrisa de niño bueno no tardo en aparecer

-¿hoy iras a la corp. Capsula?

-si, ¿Por qué?

-llevale este libro a Bra me lo había pedido hace tiempo- Goten miro el enorme libro debía tener unas mil hojas acepto asintiendo con la cabeza devoro su desayuno, tomo el libro y se fue dejando a Gohan sentando preguntándose internamente que canción podía ser la que cantaba su hermanito.

Bra fue quien le abrió la puerta cuando llego a la casa de los Briefs

-hola pasa- saludo amablemente y tratando de reprimir esa sonrisa estúpida que le aparecia de la nada cuando veía al amigo de su hermano al sexy, guapo y adorable Goten

-hola ¿estas Trunks?- pregunto de forma despistada como siempre

-no pero puedes esperarlo creo que fue a comprar un videojuego no debe tardar en llegar

-¿puedo quedarme contigo mientras llega?

-claro- la sonrisa tonta se hizo enorme en el rostro de la peli azul- estoy mirando una película es sobre un tipo que roba bancos- Bra seguía hablando pero en la cabeza de Goten se estaba armando la posibilidad de empezar por ahí.

-¿es malo?

-solo lo hace para ayudar a su familia

-creo que ya me voy dile a Trunks que me llame cuando llegue- Bra se decepciono por el diminuto lapsus de tiempo que pasaron juntos- ¿me prestas tu pañoleta roja? O cierto lo olvidaba este libro te lo envía Gohan

Goten volo a toda velocidad para llegar al banco central el cual albergaba más dinero que cualquier otro en toda la ciudad. Se colocó la pañoleta dejando libre solo su campo de visión así al menos las cámaras no lo reconocerían.

-demonios- dijo cuando vio a 15 tipos encapuchados asaltando el banco- hey idiotas no los dejare robar el banco donde esta mi dinero

-mocoso al suelo como los demás o recibirás un tiro- La sangre del muchacho hirvió cuando vio a uno de los hombres apuntándole a un bebe que estaba en brazos de su madre la pobre mujer lloraba rogando piedad por su hijo de aproximadamente dos meses de edad. El joven en tan solo una fracción de segundo le dio la golpiza de su vida al delincuente que amenazaba a la mujer los amigos de este trataron de defenderlo pero frente a un saiyajin que tiene un fuerza incomparable no pudieron hacer nada. Los hombres quedaron apilados uno sobre otro en un rincón. Los rehenes prácticamente encerraron a Goten en un círculo impidiéndole el paso para que escuchara a cada uno de ellos agradecerle la ayuda.

-no se preocupen no es nada con que estén bien todos ustedes es suficiente para mi. Con permiso tengo algo que hacer- las personas le dejaron pasar y él continuo con su plan camino hacia la ventanilla para hablar con el banquero

-dame todo el dinero que tenga

-muchas gracias señor por ayudarnos la policía no podía llegar porque un camión se volteo y les impedía el paso no sé que pudo ser de todos nosotros si no hubiese llegado

- esto es un asalto

-claro que era un asalto y uno muy violento. Me da su tarjeta de cuenta y su cedula de identidad

-claro- Goten reviso sus bolsillos sacando su cartera y entrego los documentos que le pidieron

-tiene 10 mil zeni quiere sacarlo todo

-si por favor- Goten recibió su dinero y entro un equipo de televisión la cámara captaba todo su cuerpo la periodista le quito la pañoleta que cubría parte de su rostro. Luego de un rato de entrevista al "héroe que intento ser anónimo" lo dejaron salir.

El plan no había salido como lo había imaginado quizás Bra podía ayudarlo con otra idea pero primero tenía que ir a comprar un helado de chocolate. Se sentó en una de las bancas de la plaza de Satan city meditando como poder seguir.

-claro destruir planetas eso tengo que hacer soy un saiyajin – dijo esperanzado después de un largo rato sin que se le ocurriera algo

-Goten

-señor Piccoro- dijo nervioso cuando lo vio seguro lo había escuchado- si quiere entrenar Gohan está en casa- comento tratando de desviar el tema ya que las palabras "planeta y destruir/explotar" no debían ir juntas por ningún motivo.

-¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos enano?

-nada me tengo que ir Trunks me espera.- Piccoro suspicaz como siempre sabia que el chico se traía algo entre manos lo conocía desde que era muy pequeño porque cuando Gohan lo visitaba en el templo llevaba a su pequeño hermanito que no se despegaba de él.

El moreno fue a la salida de la ciudad la parte más despoblada no había ninguna casa en varios kilómetros a la redonda se quedó ahí fingiendo entrenar por un buen rato para él fue más bien una pérdida de su valioso y malvado tiempo. Cuando por fin dejo de sentir la presencia del Nameku se sintió un poco más relajado pero de todas formas lo busco con la mirada cuando ya estuvo seguro que nadie lo observaba puso en marcha su segunda idea un saiyajin normal podía aguantar en el espacio un rato sin oxígeno el tiempo suficiente para destruir un planeta que estuviera cerca de la tierra podía ser venus o marte.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro salio de la atmósfera terrestre enseguida distinguió algo que debía ser marte aunque le pareció raro que estuviera tan cerca y a simple vista. Con un kame hame ha basto para destruirlo. Estaba más que contento pero tuvo que regresar al interior del planeta ya que su cuerpo le pedía aire después de vagar al menos tres horas en la ciudad volvió a la montaña Paoz.

-Goten hijo eres el mejor- No entendía a que se debía el buen humor de su madre ni mucho menos el alago además celebraban algo

-¿Qué pasa?

-mira las noticias- le señalo Videl

_-Un joven entre 20 A 25 años detuvo un robo de mano armada y por si fuera poco destruyo la principal amenaza que asechaba al planeta un asteroide de las mismas dimensiones de la tierra. LA NASA nos comunicó que aun estudiaba la probabilidad de desviarlo antes del impacto. Destruirlo era la última posibilidad ya que podía provocar daños severos en nuestro planeta como los múltiples impactos de meteoritos en la atmosfera aun no tenemos muy claro que artilugio utilizo el muchacho para convertir semejante roca en polvo espacial._

_-¿_no era Marte? – solto un suspiro resignado nada le salía bien

-Goten Marte esta a kilómetros de la tierra- le señalo su madre- deberías ponerte a estudiar más- termino regañándole- ¿y que tiene que ver Marte con el asteroide?

-bien hecho Goten- le felicito su padre con una sonrisa orgullosa- ni siquiera nosotros no habíamos percatado de eso

-Ire a dormir salvar el planeta es agotador- Se recostó en la cama seguro mañana tendría una mejor idea y tal vez podría conquistar el mundo pero eso seria complicado tal vez le podría ganar a Trunks y a Piccoro pero Gohan se lo pondría difícil y cuando le tocara con Vegeta y Goku no saldría vivo.

Ser malo realmente era difícil…

* * *

C: No habia hecho ningun Fic en el que Goten fuera el protagonista jeje queria seguir "mi nueva droga" pero el drama no se me esta dando muy bien :C

Bueno espero que les haya gustado comenten comenten n.n


End file.
